


I chose an eternity of this

by chumy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Physical Disability
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри не помнит ни дня, чтобы Лиама не было рядом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I chose an eternity of this

Гарри не помнит ни дня, чтобы Лиама не было рядом.  
Они всю жизнь идут плечом к плечу, и искать утешения друг в друге так же естественно, как дышать. Маленький Гарри расчесывает пальцами редкие, тонкие локоны Лиама, когда тот плачет. Лиам болеет с самого рождения, тяжело, и даже когда кризис пройден и всем понятно, что он выживет, ему все еще бывает больно. Гарри чувствует его боль как свою. Подросший Лиам стискивает пальцы Гарри так сильно, что ожог на плече, кажется, болит чуть меньше.  
Их обходят стороной, на них глазеют и шепчутся за их спинами, но им нет до этого дела. Пока их не пытаются разлучить, у них все хорошо. Пока Гарри может прижаться своим лбом ко лбу Лиама и слышать, как тот дышит и думает. Пока Лиам может обнять Гарри крепко, чтобы он забыл обо всех остальных.  
Лиам всегда рядом с Гарри. В день, когда они идут в школу и все смотрят, смотрят, пялятся, пока Гарри не начинает плакать. Гарри надо любить. Не глазеть, как на мартышку в зоопарке - хотя он красивый, конечно, он очень красивый. Лиам привычно обнимает его, закрывая от мира и любит больше, чем самого себя. Хотя он сам не знает, где кончается он и начинается Гарри.  
Гарри всегда рядом с Лиамом. Когда у того случается первая поллюция, когда он, краснея пятнами, признается Гарри, что ему нравятся мальчики. Когда мальчишка, к которому Лиам, набравшись смелости, подходит, просто смеется в ответ на робкое предложение выпить кофе - Гарри одновременно берет Лиама за руку и пытается рвануться вперед, ударить обидчика. Когда ему приходится делать уколы - сам Лиам боится, у него дрожат руки, и это приходится делать Гарри.  
Они всегда рядом, как в подвенечных клятвах.  
Лиам не помнит и дня, чтобы они не дышали в унисон.  
Гарри странный, он любит сложные книжки, чудную музыку и шарфы на голове. Лиам проще, ему нравится бегать, заниматься спортом и обсуждать футбол. Гарри отращивает волосы, и в какой-то момент мягкие кудри достают до плеч. Лиам стрижется почти налысо и частенько пренебрегает бритьем.  
Так они и живут.  
Лиам первый чувствует, что что-то не так, но Гарри отмахивается от него. У него куча друзей - стеснительный Лиам в их компании обычно молчит - и ему не до того.  
Лиам болел все детство, и он не ошибается. Просто Гарри настолько не умеет отличать свою боль от боли Лиама. Врач качает головой и предлагает операцию.  
Гарри говорит "Да".  
Лиам говорит "Нет".  
Они ссорятся вдрызг, до слез и хрипоты, обсуждая это, и Лиам упрямо твердит одно: нет. Нет, нет, нет. Гарри неумело размахивается и разбивает ему губу. Лиам прижимается к его лбу своим и вцепляется в него, как в детстве, так, что кроме них, никого в мире больше нет.  
Это не помогает.  
Они сообщающиеся сосуды, и Лиам понимает теперь, что чувствовал Гарри все детство. Чувствует, как из Гарри утекает жизнь, а у него ее не прибавляется. Это переворачивает с ног на голову весь мир, все, что есть.  
Им предлагают операцию снова и снова: это шанс. Но это шанс для Лиама.  
Гарри говорит: да, да, да, в бреду и осознанно, умоляя и оставляя синяки.  
Лиам говорит: нет, прижимаясь губами к мокрым ресницам, нет, разглаживая складку боли между бровями, нет, рыдая, когда Гарри засыпает.  
Когда Гарри не просыпается, к нему снова приходят врачи.   
Единственный шанс выжить, говорят они. Вы умрете через несколько часов, увещевают люди в белых халатах.  
Лиам не говорит им, что он уже умер, вместе с Гарри, ведь они - сообщающиеся сосуды, и когда Гарри перестает дышать, жизнь из Лиама утекает в никуда.  
Мы такими родились, говорит он им, когда в ушах начинает шуметь. Гарри холодный на ощупь, и Лиам чувствует, как их общая кровь, которую перегоняли два сердца по одному телу, тоже начинает остывать, принося ему покой.  
Мы такими и умрем.  
Лиам не успевает запомнить день, когда Гарри не было рядом.

**Author's Note:**

> Название взято из песни The Cure - Siamese twins.


End file.
